Child of Love
by Mya2
Summary: The first series in a trilogy. It was my first digimon fic so go easy on me. I'll probably revise it some day. Contains Taiora and Takari with just a pinch of Kenyako.
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa minna! I'm Meg. This was my first Digimon fic and I wrote it a couple months ago. I'm a die hard Taiora and Takari fan so these couplings are present in this fic. Anyway, Child of Love is the first series in my trilogy. I'm currently working on the second series. Hope you like it. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon characters. I only own Dr. Kina Kitaru, Megadarkdevimon, Chamaeleomon, Mylana, Lina Mutami, and the Crest of Abhor.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The rain poured down as Sora ran home. Soccer practice had run longer than expected and the predicted storm had come. She reached her apartment building just as lightning began to strike. She rode the elevator to her floor. It had been such a long day. All Sora wanted to do was take a warm shower and go to bed. She reached her apartment building and opened the door.  
  
"Mama, I'm home," Sora called as she removed her muddy cleats.  
  
"Hello Sora, how was practice?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It went great. I'm sorry it got out late," Sora said as she walked down the hall.  
  
"That's okay dear. I saved you some dinner. Do you want it now?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked as she removed a bowl from the refrigerator.  
  
"I am going to take a shower first, then I'll eat," Sora said.  
  
"Okay, I'll heat it up for you," her mother said as she removed the cover from the bowl.  
  
"Alright," Sora replied. Sora walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She turned and looked in the mirror. She saw that the dirt on her face from practice had been turned to mud in the rain. Sora sighed. She took a quick shower. The warm soothing water relaxed her tense muscles.  
Sora changed into a comfy pair of pajamas, a yellow tank top and blue shorts. She went into the kitchen. A steaming bowl of pasta was set on the table. She picked up her fork and began to eat. She finished quickly and made her way to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Mama," Sora called.  
  
"Goodnight Sora, sweet dreams," her mother called back from the living room.  
  
Sora settled under her covers. She turned onto her side and came face to frame with a picture that stood on her nightstand. It was a picture of Tai, Agumon, Biyomon, and herself. She sighed. Things had changed so much between her and Tai. She kicked herself mentally for the night of the concert. How could she have been so stupid? She knew that Tai had feelings for her and that Matt was just a friend. She knew in her heart that she just liked Matt as a friend and that she loved Tai. How could she have done this to him? Tai had always been there for her and she blew him off. 'I will talk to him tomorrow.' Sora vowed to herself. She then drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
/Dream Sequence/  
She was in the digital world. She was walking with Biyomon, all the Digidestined, and their Digimon. Everyone was there. The sky was getting dark, but something was giving off light. It was the others. The lights of their crests were giving off a colored glow. In Davis, Yolei, and Cody's case, two colors merged together. She looked down at herself. She wasn't glowing! Her crest wouldn't glow. She looked up. Everyone was pulling ahead of her. They were all laughing and talking. They didn't notice that they were leaving her behind. She was about to call to them when the ground began to shake. The ground split and a large dark Digimon shot up from the ground. Two gleaming red eyes glared down at her.  
  
"The child of Love must never be born!" It bellowed.  
  
Sora's eyes widened as the Digimon raised a bladed hand. She was paralyzed with fear. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Biyomon flew in front of her to protect her. The dark Digimon swiped her aside with his other hand.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora screamed.  
  
The Digimon raised his bladed hand and was about to swing it down for a deadly blow. Then an orange glow began to grow brighter and brighter. It was Tai and Agumon!  
  
"Sora, get out of the way!" He yelled.  
  
But the evil Digimon turned on him and swatted them to the side like pesky flies.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes," it said in a deadly growl.  
  
Sora saw more glowing. The others were running towards her, but they were to late.  
  
"Deadly Blade!" the Digimon bellowed. It's sword like arm came swooping down. Sora tried to move, but she was frozen with fear. The blade sliced across her abdomen. Pain shot through her body as she screamed.  
/End Dream Sequence/  
  
"Sora! Wake up Sora please."  
  
Sora shot awake. She looked around. Her mother was shaking her with a look of terror on her face.  
  
"God Sora, don't scare me like that," Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
'It was just a nightmare.' Sora thought. 'But if it was just a dream, why do I hurt so much?'  
Sora's hands were clamped over her abdomen, where the evil Digimon had slashed her. She lifted her hands and turned them so her palms were facing her.  
  
"Oh my God! Sora!" Mrs. Takenouchi screamed.  
  
Thick red blood covered Sora's hands. There was a long deep gash across her stomach. Sora's hands shook as she stared at her blood-coated hands. Her yellow tank top was now changing to a deep red. She began to feel very weak and she fainted.   
  
  
----------------  
Now don't you sickos get any ideas. Some of my other friends got strange ideas in their heads after the evil digimon attacked Sora and it's nothing like that!   
Anyway, please tell me how you liked it. I've been told that the form I write in is easy to read and good on the eyes, so hopefully it doesn't hurt reading it.  
I'm not fond of flames, but if you truly hate it please stick to constructive criticism. If you hate it that much, don't read it. Happy reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks fpr the great reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it so much. For your reading pleasure here is the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The whirring of an ambulance siren. Her mother's racking sobs. The bouncing and swerving of the ambulance as it raced down the road. Sora let these things float through her conscious mind. She could barely keep her eyes open. She had lost a lot of blood and was very weak. She couldn't help it anymore. She let the relief of unconsciousness take her.  
  
The ambulance pulled into the emergency bay at the hospital. They rushed Sora to the E.R. Mrs. Takenouchi watched as her only child, her little girl was wheeled down the white hallway. All she could do was wait and pray.  
  
Jim Kido was the on call doctor that stormy evening.  
  
"Calling Dr. Kido, calling Dr. Kido, you are needed in the E.R, immediately." An annoying female voice boomed over the P.A.  
  
Jim ran out of his office and raced towards the E.R. He got to the washroom. He scrubbed his hands quickly. A nurse rushed in with sterilized scrubs.  
  
"What do we have?" He asked as the nurse put on his gloves.  
  
"Fourteen year old female. Has a large, deep gash across her abdomen. Is currently unconscious." The nurse said as Jim entered the operating room.  
  
Jim looked at the young girl on the operating table and gasped. "Sora!" He said quietly to himself.  
  
One of the surgeons looked up at Jim. "She's in bad shape Jim." She said. "She has lost a lot of blood and this gash goes very deep."  
  
"Alright." Jim started in a very professional manner. "Let's get to work." They worked quickly to save Sora. "Don't give up on me Sora." Jim said as her heartbeat began to slow. Luckily, Jim was able to stop the flow of blood. He started to stitch up the gash.  
  
"Its amazing Jim." His fellow surgeon, Dr. Kina Kitaru, said as they finished sewing up the wound. "A half an inch deeper and it would have ruptured her uterus." She finished looking amazed at Sora's good fortune.  
  
"Yah." Jim said as he added the last stitch. "I had better go give Mrs. Takenouchi the good news." He said. He said good-bye to Kina and made his way towards the waiting room. He looked back and saw two doctors, accompanied by Kina, wheeled Sora to her room.  
  
He turned back. It had been a long and tedious surgery. He looked at his watch. It was now past three in the morning. The surgery had started around eleven, eleven thirty. He reached the waiting room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was full of people. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi sat on a couch. Mr. Takenouchi had his arms around her as she cried onto his shoulder. Mrs. Kamiya and Mr. Ishida sat on the couch next to them, both with tears in their eyes. Yolei, Cody, and Davis sat on another couch; their eyes were red and puffy. Joe, Mimi, and Ken sat across from them. Ken was staring at the floor as tears fell from his chin to the floor. Joe had his arm around Mimi who was sobbing onto his shoulder. Tai, Matt, and Izzy sat in chairs. Izzy, like Ken, stared at the floor. Matt looked straight ahead. His eyes unfocused and red. Tai looked like he wanted to cry, but was too sad and scared that he couldn't. TK and Kari sat on the last couch. Kari had her head buried in TK's chest. She was crying very badly and TK was stroking her hair as silent tears streamed down his face.  
  
Jim cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him. An eerie silence fell over the room. He took a deep breath while everyone held their own. "Sora is going to be fine. The surgery was a success." He said with a smile. Their tears of sadness and fright turned to tears of joy and happiness. "She is still unconscious." Jim continued. "I do not know when she will wake up. Mrs. Takenouchi, how did this happen?" he asked.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi regained her composure and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know Jim. I was in the living room and I heard Sora screaming. I ran into her room and she was clutching her stomach and screaming in pain. I shook her awake. She lifted her hands off her stomach and they were covered in blood. I saw the gash. She stared at it for a couple seconds, and then she fainted. That's when I called for an ambulance. I don't know what happened." She finished.  
  
"What did she do today?" Jim asked.  
  
"She was at soccer practice all day." Sora's mother replied. " Tai and Davis were there too." She finished.  
  
Jim turned to Tai and Davis. "Did Sora get hurt at practice or act differently today?" Jim asked them.  
  
"No. She was fine." Tai said in a choked voice.  
  
Jim thought for a moment. "All we can do is wait until she wakes up to find out the answer." He said.   
  
--------------------------------  
So, what do ya think? Please tell me.  
~Meg 


	3. Chapter 3

Since I made you guys wait a couple days I decided to add the third chapter as well. This story is already written so I can add chapters as soon as I can.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sora was drifting through her subconscious. She could hear things going on around her, but they did not register. She tried to remember what had happened, but it was very fuzzy. She tried to move, but did not have the strength to. She felt thin cloth covering her body. It ended at her upper chest. She felt her arms lying across her stomach. Voices were calling to her. Female voices. Where was she? She tried to open her eyes, but was unable to.  
  
"Sora, can you hear me? My name is Dr. Kina Kitaru." Dr. Kitaru asked the still form of the young girl. She did not answer. "Come on Sora. Open your eyes. All your friends and family are here. They want to see you. Please wake up." She pleaded.  
  
Sora heard the doctor's pleas. 'My friends and family.' She thought. Images of her friends flashed across her mind. She also saw her mother. The frightened look on her face when she had woken Sora up after the nightmare. The nightmare! She had to talk to the others about it.   
  
"Sora, I am going to take your hand. If you can hear me I want you to squeeze it, okay? Here I go." Dr. Kitaru said. Sora felt the woman's hand gently take her own. She mustered every ounce of strength in her body and gave a tiny squeeze back. Dr. Kitaru's face lit up. "Good Sora, good."  
  
Dr. Kitaru turned to a nurse that was right behind her. "Mylana, go get Dr. Kido." The nurse nodded and left the room. "Sora, another doctor is going to come in and talk to you. I think you might know him. Squeeze my hand again if you know Dr. Jim Kido." Dr. Kitaru said to Sora.  
  
Sora again squeezed her hand. This squeeze was much stronger than the last. The door opened and Kina turned towards it. Jim walked in. "How is she Kina?" Jim asked.   
  
"She is doing wonderfully. She has started to respond. I think that if someone she knew talked to her, than they would be able to get through to her." Kina said.  
  
"Good idea. Let me talk to her." Jim said. Jim walked over and sat down on the chair next to Kina. "Sora, it's me Jim." Jim said softly. "Everyone is very worried about you. There are a lot of people in that waiting room. You're one popular kid." He said with a grin. A faint smile formed on Sora's lips.   
  
Kina smiled too. 'Jim is amazing at this.' She thought. A faint blush formed on her cheeks. She quickly returned her thoughts to Sora.   
  
"Your parents are here. They really want to see you. Your father rushed here from Kyoto. Do you think that you are up to them visiting you?" Jim asked. He was about to reach for her hand so that she could squeeze it in response, but she nodded. Jim and Kina looked at each other. Kina was amazed that in only a matter of minutes a girl who had not been able to fully grip her hand was now nodding. Jim just smiled. He knew that Sora was a determined young girl. He stood up. "I will go and get them." He said. "Kina, come with me so you can brief the others. Kina nodded and also stood up. "I will be back in a minute." Joe told Sora. They left and walked towards the waiting room.  
  
"You are amazing Jim." Kina said as they walked down the hall. Jim blushed. "I don't know how you do it, but keep it up." She finished. Jim blushed even redder. Kina gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jim's face now resembled the color of a beet. Kina giggled. They reached the waiting room. Jim's face had toned down to its original color. They opened the door and all eyes in the waiting room turned up to the two doctors.  
  
Jim cleared his throat. "I would like you all to meet my colleague Dr. Kina Kitaru. She will be assisting me with Sora. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi, will you follow me please. Sora is now able to respond and would like to see you." Jim said. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi nodded. They stood up and walked over to him. Jim turned to the rest of the group. "Dr. Kitaru will be staying here. If you have any questions feel free to ask her." Jim said. He turned to Kina and nodded. He then led Sora's parents to her room.  
  
They reached the room. Jim turned to the couple. "Now, do not throw yourselves on your daughter, please. She is still very weak and I do not want her to be moving around. It might corrupt the stitches and let the wound re-open. She is only able to respond with nods and hand squeezes and so try to stay calm and do not bombard her with questions okay?" Jim asked. They nodded. Jim opened the door. "Sora, your parents are here." He said. He looked over at the bed and gasped. Sora's reddish brown eyes were staring back at him. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Did you bring my parents?" She asked in a very weak whisper.   
  
Jim was stunned. Moments ago she had not been able to move a muscle. Now she was able to open her eyes and talk. "Sora, how did you.." he started to ask but Sora cut him off.  
  
"I kept getting stronger and stronger until I was able to open my eyes and now I am able to talk. It feels like someone is supplying me with energy." She said. Her voice was becoming stronger with every word she said.  
  
Jim wracked his brain to see if there had been another case like this, but he found none. No one had ever recovered so quickly. He decided to do some investigating. "Sora, I am going to leave you here with your parents. I need to go do something." He said. Sora nodded. He turned to her parents. "Remember what I told you." he said to them. They nodded and went to go sit in the chairs by their daughter's bedside.  
  
Jim hurried up to his office and searched through his computer's data bank. He pulled up Sora's medical file. He searched through it for any similar incidents. He found one. When Sora was six she had been in a car accident with her parents. The family had been driving down the road and a car had come crashing into them. The car had struck against the side of the car that Sora had occupied and she had been seriously injured. The car that had hit them had seemed to have come out of nowhere. Directly after the accident the car had mysteriously disappeared and had not been seen ever again. Sora had sustained major injuries to her ribs and had a fractured hipbone. They had not thought that she would survive, but she recovered quickly and had left the doctors flabbergasted.  
  
Jim began to muse over possibilities for Sora's speedy recoveries, but could find no explanations. Then something popped into his head. 'Could these events have to do with the digital world?' Jim thought. He rushed towards the waiting room. He reached it quickly and threw open the doors. He stood in the doorway panting.  
  
Kina jumped up. "Joe, what's the matter?" she asked him. "I need to talk to the kids." He answered. Kina was confused, but she nodded. "Okay Jim." She said. She left the room. Jim turned to the crowd. "Do you want us to leave too Jim?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. Jim thought for a moment. "Yes please." He said. Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya stood up and left the room.  
  
"What's the matter Jim?" Joe asked. "I was looking through Sora's medical file and I came upon an accident that happened when she was six years old. Do any of you remember that?" he asked. There was silence. Suddenly Tai spoke up. "Yes, she was in a car accident. I remember coming to the hospital and waiting to see if she was okay. It was just like this. Not knowing if she was okay and then hearing that she was going to be fine."  
  
"I have a theory." Jim started. "I believe that somehow you are all linked by your crests. Some more linked than others. I actually think that you are all connected to Sora, because all your crests somehow connect to love, Sora's crest. I was just in Sora's room and she was able to open her eyes and talk. Five minutes before that she had not been able to fully grip Kina's hand. I think that you all have supplied her with energy from the power of your crests. When she was in the car accident, who came to the hospital?" Jim asked.  
  
"Kari and I came." Tai said. "Kari was really young though. I don't think that she remembers it." He finished.  
  
"No, I don't remember that." Kari said.  
  
Jim nodded. "I think that you and Kari supplied energy to Sora through the power of your crests." He said.  
  
The others nodded. It made perfect sense. All of a sudden the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi walked in. They were smiling.  
  
"Sora is getting very strong. She is able to talk with no problem. She is no longer weak. She thinks that she is ready to talk to all of you. She thinks she knows who did this to her and needs all of your help. Dr. Kitaru is in there with her right now." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
All of a sudden a scream carried throughout the hospital. Jim jumped to his feet. "Kina!" he yelled. He sprinted out of the room followed closely by everyone else. Another scream pierced the white corridors. "Sora!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled. Everyone ran faster. They reached the door and found Mr. Ishida trying to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Hold on Dad, we're coming." Matt yelled. Mr. Ishida looked up. "Good, we need to get this door open." A flash of white light filtered out through the cracks of the door. "Let me go!" Sora screamed. There was a cackle of laughter. The light faded and the room beyond was silent. "Sora!" Tai yelled. There was no answer. "On three!" Jim called. "One, two three!" Jim, Mr. Takenouchi, and Mr. Ishida slammed into the door with all their might. The door crashed open. Tai and Mrs. Takenouchi rushed into the room. Kina was lying on the floor unconscious. She appeared to have been knocked out. A note lay next to her. Mrs. Takenouchi screamed. "Sora's gone!" she cried.  
  
Jim picked himself up off the floor and rushed over to Kina. He checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive. He lifted her up and put her on the bed next to Sora's empty bed. Tai picked up the note. It read:  
  
Dear Digidestined,   
  
I have won. I shall defeat love once and for all and change it to hatred and dislike. With hate as my weapon I will destroy the digital world and there is nothing you can do about it hahahaha. I invite you all to come and witness my destroying of the digital world. Come watch it crumble. You will be amazed at its destructor. It is none other than Sora. Yes, it is true. Once I plant the dark seed inside her then she will become my pawn. So come, eat, drink, and watch the Digital world be wiped off the face of the Internet. But come quick or you may not get good seats.  
Signed,  
Megadarkdevimon.   
  
----------------------------------------  
Ahaha the plot thickens. What didja think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 and thank you all for your support.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tai's hands shook with fury. The note crumpled in his hand as it shook with suppressed rage. Everyone around him was the same.  
  
"We have to go and save her." Tai growled. "I am going to make Megadarkdevimon pay for this." He hissed.  
  
"That might not be so easy Tai." Izzy said. Tai turned to look at him. Izzy was tapping away at his laptop.  
  
What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well Megadarkdevimon is an supreme digimon." Izzy said. "A supreme digimon is a step higher than ultimate. It would take four ultimates to take him down. As we know we only have two, Wargreymon and Metalgarrurumon. We need to somehow get a supreme digimon, but I don't know how we can do that." He said, still tapping away.  
  
"We need to save Sora." Tai said. "Who knows what that digimon will do to her. He's already attempted to kill her once."  
  
"Twice actually."  
  
Everyone spun around. Gennai was standing in the middle of the room. He was in his young form and was looking very grave.  
  
"Gennai!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"What do you mean twice?" asked T.K.  
  
"You all know about the car crash Sora and her family was involved in many years ago. Well that car was not really a car. It was actually a digimon called Chamaeleomon. He is Megadarkdevimon's henchman. He can transform into anything. Megadarkdevimon sent him to kill Sora, but he failed." Gennai said.  
  
Everyone stood in complete silence. Suddenly, Kina began to stir. She let out a moan of pain. Jim was at her side in a flash.  
  
"Kina. Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
She opened her teal eyes. "Yes, I'm okay." She said as she sat up and gripped her head. All of a sudden her eyes snapped up. "Sora!" she said urgently. She looked around wildly. "Where is she?" She asked.  
  
"Kina what happened?" Jim asked her.  
  
"I came in to check on her…."  
  
/flashback/  
Kina opened the door to Sora's room. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi were sitting there talking to their daughter. Sora seemed to have regained all her strength.  
  
"How are you feeling Sora?" Dr. Kitaru asked cheerfully.  
  
"I am feeling great!" Sora said with a wide grin.  
  
"If you don't mind Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi I would like to give Sora a little check up to check on how the wound is healing. Would you mind leaving? It will only take ten minutes." She asked.  
  
"Alright." Mr. Takenouchi said. The couple stood up. They both gave Sora a kiss on her forehead and walked out.  
  
"Well Sora, let's have a look." Kina said. "Would you please lift up your shirt."  
  
Sora pulled her shirt up so that her stomach was visible. Kina came over and started to examine the wound. "Amazing." She breathed.  
  
"What?" asked Sora.   
  
"The wound has almost healed." She said in astonishment. The stitches had almost disappeared. There was not even a scar.  
  
"I guess I'm just a quick healer." Sora said with a laugh.  
  
Kina was about to reply when white light filled the room. Both girls covered their eyes from the blinding light. As the light died down their eyes began to refocus. Kina looked up and screamed. A tall dark figure was standing in front of her. He had blood red slits for eyes. The upper part of his face was covered with an ebony mask. His lips were contorted into an evil grin, which exposed glittering white fangs. Black horns protruded from his head. He was around seven feet tall. He was clad in a black body suit. His long fingers resembling claws. He had an extra pair of arms, which resembled swords. He had long gangly legs. His feet clawed just like his hands. Scaly black wings rested that rested on his back were folded like a cape. His skin was a grayish color that brought out the blood red of his eyes.  
  
Sora's eyes widened in fear. 'It's him!' she thought frantically. 'The one who slashed me.'  
  
The Digimon turned his eyes on Sora. Kina stepped in front of her to shield her, but he knocked her aside. The sound of approaching footsteps made the digimon turn. The door began to open but he shouted "Fire Torch!" and the door melted to its frame. Someone was trying to force his way in, but it was no use. The digimon turned on Sora and started walking towards her. Sora screamed and leapt off the bed. She had not fully recovered so she sank to the floor. She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her with one of his clawed hands.   
  
"Let me go!" Sora yelled, punching at the digimon. "I don't think so, Keeper of Love." He chuckled. The white light filled the room and they were gone. Kina had been lying on the floor trying to get up. She had experienced the whole thing. She slumped onto the floor, unconscious.  
/end flashback/  
  
"So that's what happened." Kina said.  
  
"We have to got to the Digital World now." Tai said. The others nodded.  
  
"I will accompany you." Gennai said. "I know where he is taking her. I will also show you the reason for this dilemma." He finished.  
  
All the children took out their digivices. "Please, bring her back safely." Mrs. Takenouchi asked the kids.  
  
"Don't worry." Tai said. "I'm not leaving the Digital World without her."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled.  
  
Yolei pointed her digivice at Izzy's glowing computer screen. "Digiport open!" She yelled. Everyone was sucked into the computer as their parents, Jim, and a very confused Kina watched.  
  
---------------------------  
Okay so Megadarkdevimon isn't exactly the most creative name, but bear with me.  
Anyway, tell me how ya like it.  
Ja ne ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chap. 5. Only four more chapters to go after this. But don't worry, for there is a sequal.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The kids landed in a clearing in the Digital World. "I wonder where we are." Kari wondered aloud. Izzy had whipped out his computer and was tapping away like a madman. "We are in a clearing," Izzy started. Everyone face faulted. "Let me finish." Izzy said. "We are in a clearing a couple of miles away from where Spiral Mountain used to be." He finished.  
  
"Yes." Said Gennai. "Now I will tell you the reason for this whole thing. You see, when your crests were created they were all linked to one another so that the holders could transfer energy to one another. They decided to have one crest be the ultimate link, one that could take all the energy in and distribute it evenly. They decided on the Crest of Love to be the link. This made the Crest of Love the most powerful, but it has a flaw. Even though it is the most powerful, it is the most easily corrupted. It's true power was locked away inside the holder, Sora, so that it may be unlocked if absolutely necessary.  
  
"After the crests and tags were made Piedmon attacked our base. He tried to steal the crests, but was unsuccessful. I took them with me for safekeeping. I met up with a Fortunamon. These digimon are the ones who can foretell events and write the prophecies. They have never been wrong. This particular one gave me a prophecy. I have kept it until this day." Gennai said. He took a scroll out of his robes. He unrolled it and gave it to Izzy. "Read it." He said.  
  
Evil lurks around every turn,  
You may think it's gone, but it lives on.  
Love, the strongest, can overcome it,  
But it even love can be corrupted.  
Red to Black, Good to Bad,  
A Digimon surfaces and it looks mad.  
Light and Hope are an inseparable team,   
But Courage is the key to this scheme.  
True Love shall win the fight,  
Or the skies will glow black tonight.  
Evil will prevail evermore,  
If good cannot beat Evil's score.  
  
Everyone sat stunned. Finally Gennai spoke up. "We need to find Sora fast. If Megadarkdevimon corrupts the crest than the Digital World and your world could be destroyed. You must get to the top of Devil Mountain." Gennai pointed towards a mountain that stood in the exact spot that Spiral Mountain had stood. It was pitch black and looked very foreboding.  
  
"How are we going to get to the top?" asked Ken.  
  
"With our help of course." Came a small voice. The Digidestined whipped around. Everyone of their digimon had emerged from the forest.  
  
"Alright, let's go save Sora!" Mimi called.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Kari and T.K. called.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the angel of light."  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, flying hope."  
  
"Alright guys, digivolve!" Yolei called.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterrimon."  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."  
  
Kari, Tai, and Agumon hopped onto Nefertimon. T.K., Matt, and Gabumon hopped onto Pegasusmon. Yolei, Cody, and Armadillomon hopped onto Aquilamon. Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon climbed onto Kabuterrimon. Finally, Ken, Davis, and Veemon climbed onto Stingmon.  
  
They rose up the mountain quickly. Little did they know of the dangers that awaited them. Gennai watched as they ascended the steep cliff. 'I hope they get there in time.' He prayed.  
  
The prophecy kept sweeping through Tai's mind. Could the Courage that the prophecy had told about be him? Tai continued to try to decipher the prophecy, but his worries about Sora kept creeping into his mind. How did he let this happen? He had promised to always protect her and now she had been taken. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered when Datamon had kidnapped her. How helpless he had felt. He had almost lost her then, he wasn't going to lose her again. He loved her too much. Tai immediately blushed, realizing what he had just thought. His mind turned back to the mountain. 'Where is she?' He wondered.  
  
"Sora, come on Sora get up!"  
  
Sora shot awake. She looked around wildly. She was lying on the ground, on a ledge. A very high up ledge on a mountain. She stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're on Devil Mountain and we have to leave now."  
  
Sora turned. "Tai!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to save you," he said in an annoyed voice. "Now hurry up. I want to get back to the real world." He turned around and began to walk towards the ledge. Sora was taken aback. Tai didn't sound right. The kindness and gentleness was gone from his voice. It had been replaced with anger and annoyance. She shrugged it off.  
  
She walked over to the ledge. They were very high up. They were probably three thousand feet from the ground. Tai grabbed the end of a rope and was about to climb over the edge.  
  
"We're going to climb all the way down?" Sora asked. She didn't like the idea of climbing all the way down. One wrong move and it was all over.  
  
"Of course we are going to climb down," Tai said sounding very annoyed. "What did you think we were going to do? Did you expect me to sprout wings and carry you down? I don't think so. You're a big girl Sora. You can take care of yourself." Tai said. His voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.  
  
Sora had to fight back tears. He was being so cruel. He was her best friend. He had been so kind and gentle, now he was being so mean.  
  
"You know Sora," Tai started. "You should try to be more careful. I can't come and save you all the time. All I'm ever doing is saving you. I've had to rescue you from Datamon, Parrotmon in Highton View Terrace, and from Skullmeramon. Geez Sora, can't you try to be more cautious."  
  
Tears began to sting Sora's eyes. Anger and hate began to well up in her heart. How could Tai be saying this? They had always worked as a team. She had been there for him as much as he had been there for him. She loved Tai very much. She thought that he loved her too. Had she been wrong? A new feeling crept into her heart, fear.  
  
Tai looked back at Sora. His eyes flashed green and his lips curved into a sinister smile when he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Sora." He said. I need to ask you something."  
  
Sora looked up. "What is it Tai?" she asked. Trying to hide the quiver in her voice.  
  
"You know that girl, Lina Mutami?" he asked. A grin formed on his lips as Sora muttered, "Yes." "Do you think that she would go out with me?" he asked.  
  
Sora felt her heart break. All the sadness turned to hatred and anger. Tai began to climb down the rope. The wicked grin still played across his lips. "Hurry up!" he called angrily.  
  
Sora sank to her knees. How did this happen? What had she done wrong? Blackness began to surround her. It finally engulfed her and she just sat there as Tai continued to climb down the mountainside.  
  
----------------------------------------  
Okay, so the prophecy isn't the greatest. I'm no poet.  
Tell me whatcha think  
Ja ^-^  



End file.
